S.A.M
'Introduction -' S.A.M or Smart Artificial Mainframe was created by Henry Sing the previous owner of Cyber Corp. Technologies. Henry bought Pluto from the GNU for a hefty price but he would soon make that money back. Henry had a dream to create a robotics company that mass produced household and military systems. At the end of his life Henry had no wife or children so he needed somebody to take over his dream. Henry grew paranoid in his later life and often locked himself in his office daily, he would not trust his business partners such as One-Gen and the GNU to take over. Henry devised a plan to create a robot and call him the son he never had. On the 10/9/2275 S.A.M was born in the office of Henry Sing.. Many called the 5 foot 9 old man crazy and mentally ill, later in his life he grew a beard and long hair, wore glasses and wore lab clothing. Due to the treatment for his lung and brain cancer some-days he could not work on S.A.M and he thought that S.A.M would not be finished in time. The old man was now counting his days down to his estimated death date. Then when the central power core was placed into the unit, at 3:25 AM in the office of Henry Sing SAM was born... Henry raised S.A.M up to the best of his abilities, even thought he was 7 Foot tall, weighed 15 stone and was made out of a metal alloy, he needed to be thought like a baby. At 5:23 PM on 5/7/2280 Henry Sing passed in his sleep with S.A.M by his said, Henry Sing's lasts words were to S.A.M - "Look after my creation for you are my son". Ever since that day S.A.M has looked after Cyber Corp. Technologies and it's inventory. At 2290 Cyber Corp. was booming, S.A.M was a multi-trillionaire and his Father's dream was complete. 'Physical Appearance - ' S.A.M is 7 foot tall and weighs in at 15 stone, his main frame is made from a metal alloy that is light and easy to move in but strong and durable. The joints are not exposed as they are covered in a Kevlar material that can stop a bullet. S.A.M's presence is quite scary and empowering. His head is rectangle (Side-on) and he has no eyes but a sensor built in his head that can be switched from 60K camera to night vision or thermal vision. 'Personality -' "Look, you give me the materials and i give you the robots it's as simple as that. Besides I don't care what you do with them afterwards as long as I'm carrying on my father's vision, Humans are pathetic and greedy!" -S.A.M to Galactic President S.A.M is quite empowering over his business and protective of his Father's dream and possessions. Many have called him intelligent, friendly and quite. He does offer a drink to his visitors. However S.A.M has a soft spot for nature. His office (previously Henry's) is spruced up with all different types of trees, bushes, shrubs even cacti and insects. Sam has an entire wall that is an aquarium. He often let's butterflies or birds in his office when asked why he replied with - " I prefer the presence of nature and animals than humans or any other race for that matter. They calm me down and they help me concentrate." He is intelligent for his brain or central processor is as powerful as 20 quantum super computers. Many have also labelled him as wise and a robot with a conscience. 'In The Books -' S.A.M is not a major character in the main Mages books and is mentioned but rarely seen. However in the lore book "Vengeance" and "A Dream" he is mentioned a lot more and is even seen in character. His company is a main plot point in the lore book "A Dream" for the book is based on the companies working with the GNU to ensure power.